Sentimientos
by Williams West
Summary: ¿Cómo te sentirías si te das cuenta hace mucho tiempo que amas a tu amiga? Pero debes guardar tus sentimientos por temor a perderla o por temor a que se aleje, pero todo aquello te frena porque tiene novio y quieres que sea feliz, ¿Qué harías? (RapunzelxElsa) (AU).


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney.**_

 ** _Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Mi personaje preferido" del foro "El Valle Encantado: Dónde la magia comienza"._**

* * *

 _ **Sentimientos.**_

—Te quiero… —susurre y selle nuestros labios en un delicado beso.

Ella no sintió nada, estaba dormida profundamente y yo me aproveche de la ocasión, aun me dolía, me dolía verla con él, pero también me sentía egoísta al pensar que sólo yo podía hacerla feliz. Salí de la habitación con un profundo dolor en mi pecho, me encerré en mi habitación y me deje caer contra la puerta para abrazar mis rodillas, rompiendo en llanto, quería huir de esté sentimiento, borrarlo de mí, borrar todo, pero eso significaba olvidarla a ella y yo… Aún no lo podía aceptar.

—o—

—¿Elsa? —golpeo mi puerta por milésima vez ese día— déjame entrar, por favor… —suplico.

No podía dejarla entrar, no esta vez, no podía dejar que entrará en mi corazón, no quiero volver a sentir esto, me odio al sentir como la distancia crece entre nosotras hasta el punto de volverse abismal, quería desterrarla por siempre a lo más helado de mi corazón.

—Elsa… —susurro y se apoyo contra la puerta— sé que estas adentro, déjame entrar… —sollozo.

Sentí como mi corazón moría por cada sollozo que podía escuchar, quería abrir la puerta y abrazarla, decirle que todo estaba bien, pero sería una mentira más y nada cambiaría. Podía sentir todo lo que hacia, yo también estaba apoyada en la puerta con mi cabeza y mi mano en la perilla, dudando si abrir mi corazón o encerrarlo por completo detrás de esta maldita puerta.

—Te dejaré el café aquí, espero poder verte hoy —dijo decepcionada.

Era el tercer día que no hablábamos o hacíamos contacto visual, cada vez más lejos y a la vez tan cerca, pero mi corazón debe permanecer fuerte, y mi frase favorita se repetía una y mil veces _"Esconde, no has de abrir tu corazón"._

—o—

—Elsa, te ves horrible.

—Gracias, Merida —dije irónica mientras me acomodaba en el asiento.

—¿Por qué no te he visto con Rapunzel?

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—¿Pelearon?

—Merida —gruñí.

—Esta bien reina helada, calmate —se alejo un poco de mí— ¿Le dijiste lo que sientes?

—Maldición —suspire.

Merida seguía preguntando hasta que finalmente la clase comenzó, sentí algo en mi espalda pero lo ignore, luego sentí algo en mi cabeza, voltee con el ceño fruncido y ahí estaban esos pares de ojos verdes que me miraban con una pequeña sonrisa, ignore por completo aquellos avellanas que me ponen nerviosa. Me sonroje recordando el beso que robe e instintivamente salí de la sala dirigiéndome al baño.

En estos momentos odiaba la universidad, no me sentía bien, menos cuando preguntaban por Rapunzel, aun dolía. Me dirigí al baño para mojar mi cara y estar un poco tranquila, ¿Cómo era posible sentir esto y seguir de pie? Sin duda, esté debería ser el peor castigo para todos.

Apoye mis manos a los costados del lavamanos y miré mi rostro, era verdad, estaba más pálida de lo normal, tenía ojeras y mis ojos delataban que había llorado por lo hinchados que estaban.

—¿Elsa?

Maldije por lo bajo, mi corazón instintivamente se oprimido de dolor, no quería voltear, porque la encontraría parada justo frente de mí.

—Elsa —me llamo— ¿Te sientes bien? —se acerco y la encare.

—Lo siento, sólo vine a mojarme el rostro —evite su mirada.

—¿Por qué no quieres mirarme? ¿Te hice algo?

" _No, yo misma me hago daño al quererte"_ pensé.

—Debo volver a clases.

Intente salir esquivando su mirada, di tres pasos cuando sentí unos brazos rodear mi cintura fuertemente. Entendí que por más que quisiera aislar mis sentimientos, me sería imposible con su tacto o su voz, mi corazón se descongelo al instante. Mi frase se repetía una y otra vez, pero los latidos de mi corazón eran más fuertes, quería voltearme y abrazarla, pero seguiría sufriendo, no sabía que hacer o decir, de lo único que estaba segura era de que jamás quería que sus brazos me soltaran.

—¿Por qué te alejas de mí? —suspiro.

—No lo sé… —mentí.

—¡Lo sabes! —dijo desesperada y me apretó más fuerte— no me lo quieres decir.

—Tengo que irme —tome sus manos e intente zafarme.

No sabia si ella me estaba apretando más fuerte o si yo no quería que ella me soltará.

—Eres mi amiga, ¿Por qué no me dices que te sucede?

Aquella palabra basto para que nuevamente mi corazón se congelara por completo, me di vuelta abruptamente y la mire con mi característica mirada gélida.

—¿Amigas? ¿Amigas para que maldita sea? —dije furiosa.

—¿Qué? —frunció el ceño confundida.

Di un paso al frente, estaba enfurecida, pero no podía reclamar nada, yo jamás me di la oportunidad de intentarlo, me escondí cobardemente detrás de una puerta, escondiendo todo sentimiento que me hiciera perderla o alejarla, pero de ambas formas la perderé.

—Rapunzel, odio a Flynn.

—¿Por eso me ignoras? —sus ojos se oscurecieron.

—No, es por otra cosa —empuñe mis manos.

—¿Entonces?

Suplicaba con su mirada para saber cual era la razón, quizás todo cambiaría.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —carraspeo.

—Merida… —susurre.

Mire primero a Rapunzel y luego a Merida, no podía, debía salir de ahí rápidamente. Di media vuelta y corrí lo más rápido que pude, intentado dejar atrás todo aquello que me dañaba.

—o—

—Me gustas, no puedo sacarte mi cabeza, pero sé que no sientes lo mismo porque estas con ese… —tense mi mandíbula.

Sus ojos detonaban la sorpresa, la única manera de acabar con todo era irme y olvidar todo. Ella no siente lo mismo jamás lo hará, lo sé, por eso he de alejarme y no verla nunca más, aunque mi corazón deje de latir y se congele por completo, pero nadie me dijo que el amor es tan frío

—No te vayas… Podemos arreglar las cosas y…

—Podemos… —susurre— pero yo no quiero eso y sí, soy egoísta —sonreí.

—El beso que me diste esa noche…

Ahora yo estaba sorprendida, siempre lo supo, siempre supo la razón por la cual yo me aleje, lo sabía todo.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué insistes en acercarte y seguir? —dije molesta.

—Porque estoy confundida, ese beso me hizo verte de otra manera, pero también quiero a Flynn —sus ojos se empañaron— y quería que me lo dijeras tú, para no pensar que fue un sueño, pero te alejaste tanto que tenía miedo de perderte, como amiga y…

Ella se acerco a mí y me estrecho entre sus brazos, podía sentir mi corazón latiendo fuerte en mis oídos, queriendo escaparse para que ella lo tomará y calmará. No era como los demás abrazos que nos dábamos, este era muy diferente. Sus ojos cristalinos me miraban intentando ver a través de mi alma y cuando lo logró, me beso. Mis manos acariciaban su cintura, invitándola a unir más nuestros cuerpos, ella aceptó y el beso se intensifico hasta que nuestras lenguas exploraron todo fondo de nuestras bocas, no queriendo separarse. Sus manos se enredaron en mi trenza desordenándola, yo sólo jugueteaba con caricias su espalda baja, pensando en que esté momento jamás terminara.

Cuando nos separamos, basto con nuestras miradas para decirlo todo, ambas sonreíros con tristeza, yo tome mis cosas y salí de aquel departamento que compartimos juntas desde que llegamos a la universidad, sin antes darle un último beso en la frente. Y cerré la puerta, ya no nos separa una puerta, ni tampoco nuestros sentimientos, nos separaba el destino, pero yo mantendría la mínima esperanza que el destino nuevamente nos volviera a juntar, ya no detrás de una puerta, ni de esconder sentimientos, sino como siempre lo había imaginado.

—o—

—Debo irme, tengo que ir a trabajar.

—¿Tú? ¿Trabajando? Quien lo diría —reí.

—Cállate reina helada —rodó los ojos— cuidate.

—Igual tú, adiós Merida —le hice señas con mi mano mientras se alejaba.

Suspire, nuevamente se había enfriado mi café, lo bote cerca de un basurero y me volví a sentar, Merida siempre lograba hacer que me distrajera de mi café. Miré a mi alrededor y habían algunas parejas sentadas en los bancos de la plaza y algunos niños jugando. Nuevamente la recordé, aun no la había logrado olvidar por completo, pero ¿Cómo olvidarla? A ella le encantaba el invierno, el frío, decía que su pelo largo la protegía cada invierno, pero en verano todos le decían que era mejor cortárselo por la insoportable calor.

No quería levantarme, pero la plaza ya se estaba vaciando y comenzó a bajar la temperatura, acomode mi bufanda y metí mis manos a los bolsillos de mi abrigo. Mientras caminaba miraba el cielo, estaba distraída y sentí que algo impacto con mi espalda, fruncí el ceño y voltee molesta.

—Hola —me dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Disculpe?

—Elsa, soy yo.

—No te recuerdo, ¿Estudiamos juntas?

—Sí, perdón por atacarte con una bola de nieve —se rio.

Aun estaba confundida, pero cuando rio, lo entendí todo, la miré sorprendida, no podía ser ella, menos coincidir con mis pensamientos.

—¿Rapunzel? —ella asintió y me abrazo.

—Te extrañe —susurro— ¿No me vas abrazar?

—Sí, lo siento.

La abrace y recordé aquel último abrazo, este era igual de especial, algo en mi corazón se encendió y no supe descifrar que era, pero sentía que una pieza de todo el rompecabezas encajaba.

Nos miramos por unos momentos y dos tímidas sonrisas se formaron, la deje de abrazar, manteniendo la distancia porque algo me dijo que era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

—Tu pelo —lo observe, era castaño y corto.

—Sí, lo corte y ahora tengo fri-

—Frio, recuerdo que amabas tu pelo y que decías que jamás te lo cortarías.

Ella me miro con una sonrisa, yo avergonzada, ambas nos conocimos muy bien, quizás yo más que ella a mí.

—Ten —instintivamente saque mi bufanda y la enrolle en su cuello.

—Gracias —tomo mi mano— ¿Te invito un café? —pregunto con timidez.

—Yo… —titubee, mentiría si dijera que no sentí nada.

—No hay nadie en mi vida, Elsa —resoplo.

—Entonces, acepto con gusto —le sonreí.

Engancho su brazo en el mío y caminamos hacia una cafetería mientras comenzaba a nevar, quizás el destino nos volvió a juntar.

* * *

 **No me maten si es corto o algo ;-; ando súper estresada u.u**

 **Un comentario para esta vagabunda :c**

 **¡Amarlos!**


End file.
